In The End
by MMPRTK
Summary: After winning the karate tournament, the gang goes out to celebrate. Everyone is having a gret time, besides Kim. Tommy sees that, but doesn't know what could be wrong. Will a song and determined friends friends be able to help Kim? TK Post Turbo movie


After they won the tournament, The gang, including Jason and Kim, went to the after party. For a reason not known to anyone, the party was being held at the teen club One Soul.

Everyone filed in, Kim staying near the door as the others spread out to talk to friends. This did not go unnoticed by Tommy. Kat saw the way her boyfriend looked at the clearly uncomfortable girl.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" she asked Tommy.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that a matter of hours ago she was sacrificed to an evil lava monster has something to do with it." Tommy answered.

At that moment Kim's eyes shoot over to them. They both quickly looked away when they saw the look in her eyes. It was so... out of character, it scared them both.

"What do you think that was about?" Kat whispered as the two walked away to find the others.

He just shrugged. "What ever it is, I don't like it." He stated.

Kat nodded in agreement.

It was now 10:30 and Rocky left to drive Justin home and Jason went back to his hotel to get some sleep. Kat and Tanya were somewhere dancing.

"So what exactly did her eyes look like?" Adam asked Tommy. Tommy had told him about the glance he and Kat received from Kim, and it worried him. Not many people knew that Adam has known Kim since they were 10, and he knew Kimberly was not above harming herself if she felt lost. She actually did once, and Adam knew that girl could resurface whenever she wanting, and each time it will be harder to get her back down.

" I don't really know how to describe it. It was kinda like depression, sorrow, and something else." Tommy answered. He really hoped Adam, or anyone for that matter, could help. He has never, NEVER seen that look in Kim's eyes, and it broke his heart to see her that way. After everything she's done to him, he still loved her, and he didn't like the idea that she was hurting that much.

"Something like suicidal?" Adam asked in a shaken-up tone.

Tommy became dead-still as his heart froze over. "Yes, yes that was it exactly."

The two just starred at the floor, neither of them able to move.

'Kimberly, my Kimberly suicidal.' Tommy thought to himself. He lifted his head up and looked over at the woman he loved, still in the same spot she was at the beginning of the night, but now talking to two girls he'd never seen before.

"Tommy, Tommy!" A voice pulled Tommy from his thoughts. He turned around to see Kat looking at him with worried eyes. He looked around and couldn't find Adam.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Kat asked, very worried as to why he was so white.

"Something's wrong with Kim." He told her as he started to walk towards the girl in question.

He was just a few feet from her when the DJ announced a band about to preform.

"Alright everyone. Looks like we have an unscheduled live performance. You all should know some of the members of this band. Everyone, give it up for LINKIN PARK!"

"Every one, give it up for LINKIN PARK!"

Kim's head shoot up to look at the stage as she saw two of her best friends, Zack and Adam, get up on stage, more than likely to sing one of her songs.

"Okay peeps," Zack started, "This is a song written by our very own Kimberly Hart while she was down in Florida."

'Of course,' Kim thought.

The music started.

**It starts with**

**One thing I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme**

**To explain in due time**

Kim saw tommy look at the stage, then back at her with worried eyes.

**All I know**

**The time is a valuable thing**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks life away**

Kim glanced at the door, then back to Tommy, wondering if she could make an escape.

He saw her look at the door. 'Don't do it kim.' Was all that went through his head.

**It's so unreal**

**Didn't look out below**

**Watch the time go right out the window**

**Trying to hold on but didn't even know**

**Who wasted it all just to**

**Watch you go**

She looked as though she was ready to run for it when one of the girls she was talking to earlier blocked the door.

'Thank you.' Tommy thought as he walked closer to Kim.

She looked at him in fear.

'Oh God, he's coming closer.' Kimberly thought to her self.

Her eyes broke away from his and look for another exit.

'Damn you Billie.' Kim silently cussed at her friend blocking the only door within her reach.

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried**

**It all fell apart**

**What it means to me will eventually be**

**Memory of a time when**

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

Tommy was dangerously close now.

Kim was frantic to find a way out.

He saw her look for other exits, Thankfully the other door was across the room, also blocked by dancing people.

'There's nowhere to run Kim.' Tommy thought, holding back a smile.

Maybe now he'll finally get to talk to her.

He was just about happy, until he saw the scared look on her face.

Why would she be scared of him?

It was at that moment he really listened to the song.

**One thing, I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme**

**To remind myself how**

**I tried so hard**

**In spite of the way you were mocking me**

**Acting like I was part of your property**

**Remembering all the time fought with me**

**I'm surprised... **

**It got so (far)**

' Why did Kimberly write such a sad song?'

'There's got to be away out.' Kim thought angrily as she continued her search.

She came upon a low window.

'Maybe...' she thought as a sly smile came to her face.

She saw that tommy was distracted and took the opportunity to sneak away.

**Things aren't the way they were before**

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

**Not that you knew me back then**

**But it all comes back to me**

**In the end**

When he looked back at Kim, he saw she was gone.

'Shit! Where'd she go.' Tommy thought as he looked for her.

He glanced back to the stage and saw Zack nod toward a person cutting thorough the crowd.

Tommy smiled a thanks and ran after her.

**You kept everything inside and even though I tried**

**It all fell apart**

**What it means to me**

**Will eventually be**

**Memory of a time when**

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

"I have to get out of here!" Kimberly said to herself as she got closer to the window.

"KIM WAIT!" She heard someone yell.

She turned around to see Tommy running towards her.

Before she could get away he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME!?" Tommy yelled at her.

at that exact moment she broke down, crying tears she's held back for well over a year.

Tommy saw that and automatically dropped her arm a pulled her into a tight, loving hug.

Her tears dried, and Tommy pulled her back to look her in the eyes.

"What are you scared of?" He asked her

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**For all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

Kim looked down.

She sighed.

"That you don't love me." she whispered

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**For all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

Tommy was taken back by this. she should know that he would always love her.

"Why wouldn't I love you?" He asked her in a soft voice.

"The letter." She spoke in a barely audible tone.

The way she said it was guilt, it was remorse.

Tommy realized something right then.

"Kim," he lifted her chin up so his eyes would meet hers, "You didn't write the letter did you?"

She shook her head.

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

" Ales did." Someone stated from behind them.

Tommy turned around to look at the person. It was the girl who blocked the door.

"Who are you and who's Ales?"

"I'm Billie, Kim's roommate, and Ales is Kimberly's enemy."

"Why?"

"Because I stole the heart of her potential boyfriend." Kim told him.

"She didn't appreciate that, so since I 'ruined her life'," Kim said with air quotes,"She decided to ruin mine."

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

The song ended and Zack and Adam walked, well more of ran, off stage.

"So, let me get this start, because a guy that could of been her boyfriend but wasn't really her boyfriend fell for you, she decided to make you as miserable as she was by ending our relationship." Tommy said.

Billie and Kim nodded.

"But how did that make you miserable if I was the one that got the letter?" he asked, still very confused.

"I called your house that weekend, but your mom said you were skiing with Kat." Kim told him in a crushed voice.

Tommy was about to say and Billy when Kim's Billie started speaking.

"She tried again a few nights later, hoping beyond hope the skiing thing was just a miscommunication, then your dad told her you were out to dinner with Kat.

"So needless to say, she was crushed you'd do that to her." Billie continued. "Ales thought that mean Kim would give up and move to Paris to live with her mom."

"But Ales was wrong." Kim cut in. "I tried even harder, pushed myself farther then possible."

The lyrics ran through Tommy's head as he whispered them.

"I tried so hard and got so far."

"Yup, but after Coach told me I was going to the olympics, I realized that I did what? Made you think 'Damn, I was an idiotic jackass to let that go.', made Kat jealous of how successful I was. Yep, that's what I did. And none of it mattered, because in the end, I wasn't happy, I'd never be happy unless I had you."

"But in the end, it doesn't even matter." Tommy whispered in new understanding.

Kim nodded.

"I'm goin' go talk to Adam and Zack." Billie murmured, knowing she was no longer needed.

"Jason saw how upset I was when he came to visit. I told him what happened, and he automatically said 'Let's go to Angle Grove!'

"I was going to talk to you, then I saw how happy you were with Kat and-"

She was cut off by Tommy's lip's meeting hers in a passionate kiss, one like they had never shared before.

Kimberly eventually got over her shock and kissed him back. It felt so right to be kissing him again. The way his lips molded hers, his soft yet strong hands moving from her face to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

They kissed for well over a minute before either of them had the will power to separate.

"I'm not happy unless I'm with you." Tommy breathed onto her soft lips.

All Kimberly could do was smile and pull his head down to meet hers in another kiss.

Kat and Tanya saw it all.

"How could he do that!" Tanya screamed.

Kat just smiled.

"That BASTARD! HE'S MAKING OUT WITH HIS EX WHILE HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND. KAT, WHY ARN'T YOU STORMING OVER THERE SCREAMING AT HIM!?" Tanya yelled.

She turned around to see her smiling friend.

"What the hell?" Tanya whispered, wondering why her best friend would be smiling will watching her boyfriend kiss his ex.

"He's finally happy." Kat told Tanya as her smile grew wider.


End file.
